Electric vehicles having batteries require periodic charging of the batteries. As such, some electric car applications provide users with chargers to charge vehicles. People who are provided with such chargers desire to know how to use them. Additionally, they desire to know how well the chargers are working. For instance, users desire to know when a charger has transmitted a sufficient charge to a battery such that it is appropriate to drive the electric vehicle.